fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SD022
Synopsis ''Yazmyne has her battle with Roark with Ethan his friends watching as well as the extra audience of Jake. Yazmyne chooses Buneary to battle first against Roark's Onix. Buneary battles masterfully against Onix turning the battlefield into her ice rink to increase her speed to facilitate evading. Roark attempts his Stealth Rock-Roar combination, but Buneary freezes Onix's mouth so it could not use Roar. Yazmyne then tricked Roark into destroying his own Stealth Rocks beofre having Buneary deal the final strike with Sky Uppercut. '' ''Buneary continues to battle Roark's Rampardos, but she is soon recalled for Shinx, whose Intimidate ability hinders Rampardos. Regardless, Shinx is swiftly defeated after a failed Iron Tail. Espeon goes on to battle Rampardos, and Rampardos' physical attacks do little to Espeon, prompting Yazmyne to explain the full effects of Mold Breaker before Espeon defeaated Rampardos. Espeon continues to battle Geodude, who ss simply no match, and Yazmyne wins the Coal Badge, suffering only one loss. '' ''Ethan and his friends decide to stay in the city to keep training to earn his badge, though Yazmyne decides to leave, revealing to Jillian about the upcoming Floaroma Town Contest. Jake also sticks around, desiring to battle Yazmyne. However, Yazmyne denies him, not interested in battling trainers such as Jake. But she is curious far he can go with his attitude. '' Summary After a brief recap of the previous episode, Yazmyne is shown having breakfast with Ethan, his friends, and everyone's Pokemon at the Pokemon Center. Jillian wants to know what Yazmyne's battle strategy will be and Yazmyne says she'll find out. Cody wants Yazmyne to elaborate on what she said about Jake and Roark not being a match for her. Yazmyne asks if they all truly watched the battle, confusing them. Yazmyne reminds Ethan of the advice she gave him about being observant. She wonders if they watched the battle without getting lost in the action. Did they watch Rampardos' movements closely, pay attention to its physical attributes, pay close attention to Roark's strategy with each Pokemon, identify the way Jake battled, and the commands he gave his Pokemon each situation. Ethan, Jillian, and Cody are astonished. Yazmyne says that whenever she watches a rival or strong person battle, she keeps these questions constantly running in mind, as a way to improve her battling and counter the same strategy if she were to see it again. Then, she has to make sure to alternate between being observant on the battlefield while maintaining a constant balance between attack and defense, which can prove very difficult in the five-minute interval of a Contest battle. Yazmyne says that there are times when she needs to watch a battle for the sake of the battle as sometimes analyzing becomes too stressful. Ethan wants to know how he'd be able to watch so carefully, and Yazmyne says that it will take time, but he, Cody, and Jillian will learn how to do it until it becomes second-nature. Done eating, Yazmyne asks if everyone's ready to watch her win. When they reach the gym, Yazmyne is excited to see that Jake is already there waiting. Jake says he looked her up and she lied that she won the at the Johto Battle Frontier. Yazmyne gives a "duh," citing that Palmer is really, really strong saying his Milotic's Hypnosis was annoying as ever. But she says that she has four symbols. Yazmyne asks why he's even there is he found out her lied. Jake says he just wants to see her lose, which Yazmyne finds an apt response before she enters the gym. Roark has his hard hat on and he's ready for their battle. Ethan and his friends take to the stands and Jake deliberately sits away from them. The rules between the match between Roark and Yazmyne are restated. Roark chooses Onix first while Yazmyne goes with Buneary. Buneary emerges restless, hopping up and down ready to brawl. Yazmyne tells Buneary that this is not a Contest Battle, so there is not need to look beautiful or appeal, just straightforward attacks as she pleases. Jake recalls that Buneary, but he's not certain as all Buneary are initially rowdy. Cody believes Yazmyne is opening with Buneary to win with speed. The referee begins the match and Buneary takes off. Roark orders Onix to stop Buneary with Sand Tomb. Yazmyne excitedly orders Sky Uppercut. Sand begins to form around Buneary's feet, but her powerful legs allow her to break free and strike Onix, which Cody believes is the real reason Yazmyne chose Buneary. Yazmyne tells Buneary to not give Onix any rest. She tells her to bounce off Onix and use Ice Beam. Buneary bounces off Onix's face and topples it with the icy attack. Buneary performs two aerial somersaults before landing. Buneary begins jumping up and down rapidly, ready to keep battling. Yazmyne tells Buneary to keep calm and to wait for the opponent's next move. Roark is impressed with Yazmyne and Buneary and orders Stealth Rock, sending white streaks from its body that become large solid rocks. While Buneary inspects the rocks, Onix traps her with Sand Tomb. Before Buneary can panic, Yazmyne tells her to freeze the battlefield with Ice Beam so she her can break out of the ice. Buneary executes, covering the battlefield in ice, which allows her break free with her powerful legs. Yazmyne tells Buneary skate quickly toward Onix. Roark orders Roar to force Buneary's recall, but Yazmyne tells Buneary to jump with Bounce. Buneary evades the Roar and Roark's sonic attack destroys some of its own Stealth Rocks. Yazmyne tells Buneary to freeze Onix's mouth with Ice Beam. With Onix's mouth is frozen, the Rock-Type will be unable to use Roar. Ethan is amazed how Yazmyne had Buneary crush Roark's strategy. Roark tells Onix to make another layer of Stealth Rock; Yazmyne orders Sky Uppercut. After Onix generates a second Stealth Rock layer, Buneary uppercuts him with his glowing ear, and Onix comes crashing onto the battlefield, unable to battle while Buneary stands above it victorious. Roark recalls Onix, amazed by Yazmyne's battling capability and even more-so by her Buneary. Yazmyne appreciates the compliments. Jake realizes that Buneary he's seeing is the same one that beat his Heracross and his Magby without breaking a sweat and that was without anyone commanding it while that Espeon that snubbed his Luxio is probably the same one too. Ethan thinks he's pinpointed Yazmyne's strategy. She wanted to have Buneary freeze the field for mobility while evading and dishing out powerful attacks. Jillian points out that Buneary did not take any damage, but Cody wonders what two layers of Stealth Rock will do. Yazmyne listen and smiles. Roark believes he needs to call on the big one early, calling for Rampardos, who Yazmyne was hoping for. Rampardos's clawed feet allow mobility on the ice and it charges in with Zen Headbutt. Yazmyne sees Buneary flinching, a side effect of Zen Headbutt. Yazmyne does not make any commands and Buneary is stuck by Ramapardos' massive attack strength. Buneary crashes hard into a rock, but she gets up very angry. Yazmyne tells Buneary to channel that rage with Frustration. Buneary is happy to do so. Roark believes Buneary's speed will be an issue. He orders Flamethrower. Rampardos begins dishing out flames that Buneary evades but her ice field is melting, which Jake points out is not bothering Yazmyne. Buneary reaches Rampardos and hammers out attack with her hot red body. As a Rock-Type, Rampardos is not taking much damage, looking only annoyed. Rampardos swats Buneary away, sending into the ground. Roark orders Flamethrower and such a close range, but Yazmyne tells Buneary to push herself up with her ears. Buneary quickly extends her ears off the ground, allowing her to jump and evade Flamethrower, impressing Jake. Buneary then hits Rampardos with Ice Beam. Buneary is ready for more, but Yazmyne suddenly recalls her though everyone thought Buneary was beginning to manage well. Yazmyne sends out Shinx next. Shinx is immediately smashed by the Stealth Rocks, and Roark explains that more rocks mean more damage, but Yazmyne says it's also more firepower for her to use. Jake is trying to pinpoint Yazmyne's exact strategy, but he cannot. Shinx is hurt from the impact, but looking at Espeon, he puts on a strong front. Shinx's eyes glow red with Intimidate and he stares down Rampardos. Rampardos glows red, but the energy dissipates with Roark explaining Mold Breaker that negates all Pokemon abilities in battle. Yazmyne asks Roark if Onix is the only Pokemon he has that can learn Stealth Rock. Roark is silenced and sees Yazmyne as much more challenging that he thought. Roark orders Stone Edge and Rampardos attacks with a barrage of rocks that he generated to swirl around his body. Yazmyne orders Shinx to use Shock Wave on the Stealth Rocks, perplexing Ethan and Cody. Yazmyne tells him to move them with his electricity as they practiced. Shinx uses his electricity to control one of the Stealth Rock and position it in from of him, which has the rock act as a shielf, blocking the Stone Edge before the rock shatters Yazmyne tells Shinx to throw the rocks with his electricity. Rampardos is hit by one and he is electrified a bit as the rocks are being wrapped in Shinx's electricity. Yazmyne tells Shinx to keep it up until all of the Stealth Rocks are gone. Upon hearing this command, Cody discovers Yazmyne's strategy with Shinx, turning Roark's Stealth Rocks into actual attacks, but Jillian says that is not the real strategy. Roark finds Yazmyne to be incredible; Rampardos begins destroying the Stealth Rocks with his Zen Headbutt, but he cannot get them all and he is electrified by more. Yazmyne tells Shinx to Charge and build energy. Rampardos strikes Shinx with Flamethrower but he powers through it as Charge also builds Shinx's Special Defenses. Shinx then dissipates the flames with Shock Wave, sending blue electric waves across the battlefield that hurts Rampardos; Jillian she figures out her cousin's strategy. With Rampardos seemingly down, Yazmyne tells Shinx to perform and Iron Tail on Rampardos' head. Shinx charges in and jumps. His tail glows white, but the steely spark fades and he is prey to Rampardos' Head Smash that sends him crashing to the gym wall unable to battle though Rampardos feels a little recoil. Yazmyne thanks Shinx for a great battle and recalls him. Jillian relays Yazmyne's strategy to her friends. Yazmyne is battling as a Coordinator, but Ethan says that Yazmyne's Pokemon are not being "appealing." Jillian reminds him that Coordinators earn points not just by appeal but also by turning the opponent's attacks into their advantage. Yazmyne had Buneary's jumping trick Roark into destroying some of his Stealth Rocks, making Roark need a new set. When he made one, Buneary took out Onix, but Buneary created an ice battlefield that only she could move on. Therefore, Yazmyne needed Rampardos' Flamethrower to melt the field so Shinx and Espeon could battle on it. Even then Buneary's speed was essential to make this happen as she could still evade on the ice. When Shinx emerged, he was hurt but the Stealth Rocks, but he turned Roark's attacks into a powerful defense then used them as her own electrical attacks that did not require Shinx to get close at all. Listening, Yazmyne admits that Jillian's got her strategy completely figured out, which she devised while watching Roark battle Jake. Roark is incredibly impressed, but he's not giving up. Yazmyne tells Espeon to win this for her. Espeon walks onto the battlefield, and Stealth Rock is no longer there to harm her. Rampardos attacks with Flamethrower, which Espeon counters with crystal beams of Hidden Power for an explosion. As smoke covers the field, Espeon runs through it, and Yazmyne orders Iron Tail, allowing Espeon to smash Rampardos into the ground. Rampardos gets up and fires a Stone Edge. Espeon takes the attack without suffering too much damage, and Roark does not understand with Rampardos' massive offensive abilities. Yazmyne explains the full effects of Mold Breaker. Mold Breaker ignores the effects of Abilities that could potentially weaken or negate moves. Shinx's Intimidate. weakened Rampardos' attacks strength, not directly hindering his moves. Yazmyne orders Hidden Power. Rampardos tries to evade, but the orbs surround Rampardos. Rampardos tries to destroy them with Flamethrower, but it only superheats the orbs. Yazmyne orders Iron Tail, hitting one of the orb, causing a ripple effect and the crystal orbs hit Rampardos in all directions until he falls over, unable to battle. Jake recalls that move as the one that defeated his Luxio. Ethan admits that Yazmyne is a rather terrifying opponent, which Jillian agrees. Cody believes that the day before, Yazmyne was not arrogant in the slightest; she had already strategized and maximized the probability of her victory. He believes that Roark really was not a match for her. Roark's final Pokemon is Geodude, who cannot use Explosion as it would mean Roark's defeat Yazmyne as still has Buneary. Ethan points this out and Jake is amazed Yazmyne thought this far ahead, and he can tell Espeon is far stronger than Geodude. Roark starts the battle with Rollout. Espeon evades, but Geodude is getting faster. Yazmyne tells Espeon to get hit. Geodude quickly turns around, and Espeon trusts Yazmyne, leading her to get pummeled, sent crashing to some Buneary's remaining ice. Geodude stops rolling, which is what Yazmyne wanted. Espeon gets up and Yazmyne orders Morning Sun. Espeon illuminates and she recovers from all of the damage she just took. Jillian remakrks that Espeon is just as beautiful in battle as she is on the appeal stage. Roark orders Hidden Power, sends his own crystal orbs to Espeon. Yazmyne orders Trump Card, and Espeon summons six red plates that destroy Geodude's Hidden Power and hit Geodude as well. Espeon follows up by pouncing with Iron Tail. Roark heatedly orders Defense Cur. Espeon collides with Geodude in a loud clamor. When Geodude uncurls, the Rock Pokemon is declared unable to battle. Yazmyne has won the battle with only one loss and earns the Coal Badge. Yazmyne receives cheers from her friends and Espeon jumps into Yazmyne's arms, happy she won. Roark recalls Geodude and presents Yazmyne her badge. Roark compliments Yazmyne on her overwhelmingly tactical mind as he's never seen an opponent map out the entire match after seeing him battle only once. He's certain that if she did not see him battle, she would have easily readjusted her Pokemon to fit her plan. Yazmyne thanks Roark for the compliments but says that his Rampardos has an excellent tail. She says that teaching him Dragon Tail would be an awesome way to overpower his opponents if his Flamethrower for head attacks fail as they did against her. Roark takes that advice kindly. Yazmyne and her friends head to the Pokemon Center where Yazmyne's Pokemon have just been restored. Jillian and Ethan get excited over the incredible battle. Cody is a visibly skeptical about Yazmyne and her personality. Ethan hopes Yazmyne will help him train some more, but Yazmyne declines. Looking on her map, she says that she wants to head to Hearthome City for the next gym battle, but thinks she'll stop by the Eterna Forest first. Cody says it out of the way, but Yazmyne believes there is more to a journey to competing; it's having an adventure. She asks what kind of adventure she would have if she did not traverse through some sort of forest. Also, she says the Floaroma Town Contest will be along the way, which excites Jillian as she aims for her first ribbon and intends to beat Yazmyne to do it. Jake walks into the center and approaches Yazmyne. He admits her battle was great but it was only because she saw Roark's strategy beforehand. Yazmyne looks at him and wonders if that's all he came here to say. He says that he wants a battle right here and now. Yazmyne takes a sip of her drink, and declines. Yazmyne tells Jake he has not learned anything. After watching such a battle he should reflect on the battle not jump into another one. Yazmyne also points out she has a list of things to say to him about his battle but thinks he'll figure it out for himself, admitting that all great trainers do. Jake tells her not to disrespect him and Yazmyne advises that he start respecting his Pokemon as the current way he's doing things is knocking him out of regional tournaments rather early. Yazmyne says that she'll battle him some other time. Yazmyne gets her belongings and Espeon follows her. She tells Jillian she hopes to see her for the Floaroma Town Contest before she leaves. Jake clenches his fist, heated. Major Events *Yazmyne defeats Roark and earns the Coal Badge *Jake challenges Yazmyne to a battle, but she declines Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Ethan *Jillian *Cody *Jake *Roark *Referee Pokemon *Espeon (Yazmyne's) *Buneary (Yazmyne's) *Shinx (Yazmyne's) *Turtwig (Ethan's) *Kricketune (Ethan's) *Misdreavus (Jillian's) *Chimchar (Jillian's) *Piplup (Cody's) *Luxio (Jake's) *Rampardos (Roark's) *Geodude (Roark's) *Onix (Roark's) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Gym Battles Category:Sinnoh Dreams